Forbidden Love
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Hayley Quinzel is expected to be The Clown Princess of Crime by her father, Batman and all of Gotham, untill her whole world is changed around by Damian Wayne the boy of her dreams. The two have sudden chemistry but try their best to keep the relationship a secret from their parents. Will Bruce and The Joker find out about the relationship ? Will he use Damian to get Hayley back ?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story i had Rachel be Damians mom instead of it being Talia. Hope you enjoy ! Please review and message me anything that needs to be better or how you thought it was ! And i'm doing this on my phone because my laptop is being stupid so if you see any typos i'm so sorry !**

* * *

Chapter 1

" Hayley, get your ass down here !" i heard my father bang on the locked bedroom door. Yes, the Joker is my biological father and i live this horrid life with the corrupted physcopath. I looked at myself in the mirrior, my straight blonde hair was below my shoulders but not to long and my dark brown eyes mocked me saying i should run before he beats me for the second time today. I hear his footsteps falter as he walks further from my door which relaxes me for a bit.

_Remember todays a big day for him, so dont screw it up or else !_

__Hayley remembered the last time she embarresed her father, he stole Crane's hallusinating gas and used it on her revealing her worst fears so he could use them on her in the future which arent her fears anymore so it isnt much of a problem but she pretends it to be or the torture would be even worse.

She heard the foot steps coming back again and her stomach dropped in fear, her eyes widened as she stared at the door, She tried to hold in a gasp but failed to do so. Her ears heard him push and pound at the door trying to get in.

**_Pound_**

_Flinch_

_**Pound**_

_Flinch_

_**Pound**_

_Flinch_

The process went on and on untill he finally stopped but she could hear him breath heavily right outside the door. " Hayley, doll can you uh please let your father inside." Hayley gulped untrustingly making her way to the door not knowing if he was going to hurt her in any way. She creaked open the door and spoke quietly. " What is it?" Her small lips formed into a thin line as fear took over her.

" There is something i want to show you." The Joker's sudden change of tone scared her more than what she thought he planned to do to her. It was an awkward silence for the next few minutes untill he roughly spoke up. " Open the damn door now." She quickly turned the knob and her father stood there with a huge smirk on his face and an outfit that resembeled his in his fist except it was red and purple instead of red and green. I heisitated and grabbed the awful outfit from his grasp. "But i thought you and your guys were the only one going to Harvey Dents party." i muttered as i tried not to gag from the horrible design on the outfit.

" Well i wanted to wait till you got a bit...hmm how do i put this...older till i took you to another one of these special events with me and my goons."

I squinted at him and tried not to smirk. " Well what if i dont go ?" i crossed my arms and tried to give him a signal.

" Either its this or the streets." He roared back at me like a spoiled brat. I watched as he stared back at me with his never ending dark orbs as eyes, silently knowing he won this time. " Fine." i turned my back to him and heard him storm off to his study but not before i heard him mumble. " Damn teenagers." I rolled my eyes and shut the door gently so he doesnt blow open the door and throw me out to the streets. Gosh sometimes i wish i had a normal life with kind parents that dont use you as a punching bag everytime they get angry, sad or drunk.

I took off the clothes i had on and put on the outfit i had to wear for tonight, hopefully only tonight. I put on foundation and the rest of the make up and bright red lipstick that went with both my oufit and physical appearance. " Hey the boss wants to know if your ready or not." I heard one of his goons tell me in a serious tone. " I'm coming !" My tone was supposted to sound enthusiastic but turned out rather annoying. I rushed to the door and walked downstairs to see my father waiting unpatiently by the front door.

" Damn it what took you so long." I heard him grunt as he opened the door for me and he pushed me into the van as we drove to the party Havey Dent was celebrating with Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend Rachel Dawes.

It was very silent on the way there, none us talked we all sat there in awkward silence on the way there. We finally stopped and rushed to the plan, the Joker pulled my arm and took me to the party where everybody was drinking and too busy chatting away to notice my father come barging in.

He pulled us to the center of the room making everyone gasp in horror hoping we wont blow their heads off. My father made a swift movement over to Rachel and told her " Do you want to know where i got these scars." I looked over to the right side of them and saw a boy about my age trying to beak them up. " Hey leave my mother alone." That voice sounded way to fimiliar. I looked up and saw Damian Wayne the boy i've had a crush on for years. His dark hair was geled back and his dark blue eyes were brave but pleadful. I heard the Joker tsk and make his way over to Damian.

" Ah the little rich b-" He stopped when I shouted out knowing what he was gong to do to Damian if i didnt. " Dad ! Stop this nonsense !" the whole room consumed in gasps of shock. My dad moved out of the way of Damian and turned around to face me. He walked towards me, his eyes were engulfed in flames and his smirk was wide. He was pissed. His body left a small space between mine, he raised his hand and struck me across the face.

Tears struck my eyes as the crowd gasped again. I had embarresed my father once again with my kind spirit. I wanted so badly to scream or yell at him to describe how horrible he was but nothing would come out. " I will deal with you later." He growled at me and Batman came flying in trying to save Rachel from the Joker causing them to fall down to the streets of Gotham.

The Joker pulled on my wrist to go out of the building when i looked behind me and saw on Damian Wayne's face a small smile as if he was thanking me for breaking up a fight that would gave gotten ugly. I felt the blush creep up my face as my father pulled me roughly into the van.

We said nothing to each other on the way back home but i knew something bad was going to happen. He parked the car and dragged me into my room closing the door behind me. " Why the hell did you stop me from getting my way with Bruce Wayne's little bitch !" The words he used against Damian hurt me as my stomach dropped in anger. "Damian is not a bitch ! You are !" I knew right when those words came out of my mouth i would suddenly regret them.

He chuckled deeply in a beyond pissed way. "What did you just call me ?" A huge smirk crossed my face as i felt rage,embarresment and fear all at once. "I called you a fucking bitch." I crossed my arms trying to show him that i could atleast stand up for myself but there is a big difference between a fifteen year old and a thirty year old murderous physcopath.

I expected him to ram me into the wall and choke me untill i could barely even breath or kick me out onto the streets of Gotham but he just stared at me and laughed which sent chilling shivers down my spine. He stopped and brought a smirk on his lips. " I didnt know you had feelings for the little bastard."

My make up had worn off enough to see the blush creep up on my face. " NO ! I was only trying to help him !" The Joker was squinting at me unconvinced "Mhmm." After that was said he walked off back to his room to plan whatever trick he had up his sleeve because I know he didn't give up that easily.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, closing my eyes and smiling wishing monday to come faster because i have Damian in Biology.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up by the blast of Nicki Minaj for my alarm. I ran a hand through my thick blonde hair and sat up remembering how loud the music was. My eyes widened bloodshot. " Shit ! Fuck ! I'm going to wake up Dad !" I skitted across the room and started going through clothes that i haven't already worn. I picked out a short sleeved t-shirt that fit my body tight but not showing off anything and grey sweatpants with my sperrys. I combed my hair and put on my make up starting with foundation and ending with eyeliner. I walked over to the night stand and turned off the music before i wake up my dad.

I picked up my backpack and tiptoed down the hall with every creak making shivers go down my spine. I look around as i reach the front door. _Thank god i didnt wake up my dad._ I put my hand on the knob and almost turned it all the way when i heard a voice, one that killed millions of people, one that is my father. He stepped out of the shadows with his purple and green suit and the make up that made a police officer cry in horror. He licked his blood red lips as he stalked towards me. I gulped in fear as i saw his hand in his pocket.

My eyes traveled up to his and i saw his intimidating smile that got me everytime. " Did you really think you could get away from me." I frantically shook my head as i saw a small smile on my fathers face but i knew he was still onto what happened last night. " You should have turned off the music you were listening to and then you could have slipped away from me this time but oh looky here !" he tapped on the watch on his wrist. " You dont have much time untill school starts." I opened the door and skipped out. I almost closed it when my dad caught the edge on his hand and walked to the front. " Oh and sweetheart dont expect me to forget about your little problem from last night. Have a good day at school." He waved me goodbye as i walked off in the direction of Gotham high.

No ones pov

As soon as Hayley walked off The Joker looked at his men and picked the one the farthest right. " You, short and stubby i want you to follow my daughter to each and every one of her classes and tell me anyone she is acqauinted to. NOW !" The Joker pushed the man out the door and closed the door behind him making his way to the study.

Hayleys pov

7th period

" Ok class today we will be learning about Genetics." Mr Ryan was very boring, but very smart in his study of science. His physical features showed that he had no excitement in his life for example meeting the woman of his life and settling down. He only studies science and cares about nothing besides that and teaching about it. Speaking of Genetics and traits i guess i got the observation from my wicked father, the Crime Lord of Gotham so you could say.

I felt my eyes drooping at Mr Ryans teachings but i also felt someones eyes trailing down my facial features. I looked behind me and saw Damian staring at me studying my face. _He knows. _" Hayley, I'm not going to ask you again can you please pay attention to the lesson." I felt the blush creep up my face as i looked back at the teacher. " Sorry sir." I heard the snickers coming from the other kids mouths but not from Damian.

10 Minutes Later...

The bell for the day to end is finally here. I walked out the door of Biology and to my locker which wasent too far from where i was. " Hayley ! Hay-" I stopped and turned around to the beautiful face of Damian Wayne. I couldn't help but stutter at the sight of him right in front of me. " H-hi." I smiled and put my back against the locker. He played with his hands as he was about to say something. " I want to thank you for standing up for my mom and I yesterday. Is there anyway i can repay you ?" I look into his dark blue eyes and get lost in them. " I-i dont know ?" He smiled and took out his phone. " Maybe we could go to the park sometime this week and hang out." I took out mine as well. " Yeah that would be fun." We just stared at each other for what felt like the longest time.

* * *

The Joker tapped his fingers as he watched Hayley from the screen of the tv in the living room. _So she is falling for the Wayne brat...Interesting. Looks like another weakness i could use against her and The Batman. Wayne. _A huge smile curled on his lips._ Perfect._

* * *

He looked down at his phone and told me his number as i told him mine. " I almost forgot to tell you my number, if i didnt i'd show up every day of the week and you wouldn't even be there." He cracked a smile as i laughed. " Well how would you know if i wasent." I made my lips into a slightly flirty smile. " Because I'd go looking for you untill i found you." My flirty smile turned into a shocked frown. He really cares about me. " I have to go,my dad's picking me up."

He started walking off when he turned around saying he would text me later. I couldn't move i was too shocked and happy that i was finally going to hang out with my crush but wait...my dad i cant tell him about this. He will murder them, knowing Mr Wayne helping Batman my dad would kick his ass he would do even worse to Rachel and Damian.

I slumped down on the locker and covered my face with my hands.

Meanwhile...

Hiding in the corner was the man Joker sent to stalk his daughter and send him a video of who she was acqauinted with.

Joker: I think thats enough for now

The man left the corner leaving the school back to Jokers hideout.

20 minutes later...

I open the door to my house and immediately put my phone in my pocket. I looked up and saw my dad and his men standing a few feet away from me as if they were going to tie me up in ropes and dangle me from the ceiling. I lowered my head and started for my room. " Ah ah ah, you didn't forget did you ? About your little problem." My heart stopped right there and then, i had forgotten about my little problem since i was so caught up in texting Damian.

" Give me your phone." his goofy voice turned demanding and i heard the deepness in it. " NO!" I cuddled my phone to my chest and he just stared at me like a cat to a mouse. His expression stayed like that for the next few minutes but then his lips curled into a smile. " Than i'll just use the hallusinating gas on you." He thought he won but im not letting him take my phone willingly.

" I'd rather do that than you take my phone." He nodded at his men to tie me up to the nearest chair. " What could you be hiding in that cheap phone of yours, Hayley?" He threw the gas into my area and i saw Damian getting hurt not by just anyone but my dad was cutting him up on every part of his body but the worst part was when my dad asked about the scars and put his small blade inside Damians mouth who was struggling to get away. I heard the slashing of his mouth being cut open.

"NO DAMIAN NO !" I screamed out into the room where my father and his men could hear it and blacked out from all the horror.


End file.
